Datei:At The Ballet - Glee Cast HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung At the Ballet from the musical A Chorus Line will be featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Isabelle, Santana, Rachel and Kurt. LYRICS: Santana: Daddy always thought that he married beneath him That's what he said, that's what he said When he proposed he informed my mother He was probably her very last chance And though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic More like a "Come as you are," When I was five I remember my mother Dug earrings out of the car I knew they weren't hers, But it wasn't Something you'd want to discuss He wasn't warm Well, not to her Well, not to us But everything was beautiful at the ballet Graceful men lift lovely girls in white Yes, everything was beautiful at ballet Hey! I was happy... at the ballet. Santana and Rachel: That's why I started class... Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Rachel: To the voice like a metronome. Santana: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. It wasn't paradise... Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Santana and Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Isabelle: But it was home. Mother always said I'd be very attractive When I grew up, when I grew up. "Diff'rent," she said, "With a special something And a very, very personal flair." And though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, I hated her. Now, "Diff'rent" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty "Pretty" is what it's about I never met anyone who was "diff'rent" Who couldn't figure that out. So beautiful I'd never lived to see. But it was clear, If not to her, Well, then to me Isabelle, Santana, and Rachel: That everyone is beautiful at the ballet. Kurt: Every prince has got to have his swan. Rachel with Isabelle, Santana, and Kurt: Yes, everyone is beautiful at the ballet. Rachel: Hey! Isabelle, Santana, and Kurt: I was pretty Santana: At the ballet Isabelle: I mean I was born to save their marriage but when my father came to pick my mother up at the hospital he said, "Well, I thought this was going to help. but I guess it's not..." Anyway, I did have a fantastic fantasy life. I used to dance around the living room with my arms up like this And in my fantasy was that I was an Indian Chief... And he'd say to me, "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" Isabelle (with Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo-doo) But it was clear... (Doo-doo-doo) When he proposed... Rachel (with Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) That I was born to help their marriage and when (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Isabelle (with Kurt): That's what he said... (Doo-doo-doo) Santana (with Kurt): That's what she said... (Doo-doo-doo) Rachel (with Kurt): I used to dance around the living room... (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Santana (with Kurt): He wasn't warm... (Doo-doo-doo) Not to her... Isabelle: It was an Indian chief and he'd say: "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." Santana and Rachel: Everything was beautiful at the ballet, Raise your arms and someone's always there. Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet, At the ballet At the ballet The ballet The ballet Isabelle, Santana, and Rachel: Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. 'Rachel: Hey! Isabelle: I was pretty... Santana: I was happy... Kurt: "I would love to..." Isabelle, Santana, Rachel and Kurt: At...the...ballet. Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos